


豆熊 喜欢

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 奇怪的格式, 神志不清作品慎入, 舞蹈博主设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 阴阳怪气地歪打正着猜对了在谈的真相⬆️本来是想搞成这样最后变成了重点偏离的不明物体、、抱歉雷到就退出吧双舞蹈博主/熊视角为主
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	豆熊 喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> 阴阳怪气地歪打正着猜对了在谈的真相  
> ⬆️  
> 本来是想搞成这样  
> 最后变成了重点偏离的不明物体、、抱歉  
> 雷到就退出吧
> 
> 双舞蹈博主/熊视角为主

［woong］  
周末会上传新的编舞 请多多期待～♡

-一楼表白！  
-这次会是什么呢！！好久没看到你出现啦  
-盲猜c老师的热单  
-回复：想什么呢这个发不出来吧  
-回复：人有梦才是最美的  
-你们关注by woong都不是为了看舞吧 说实话都是馋人家身子…  
-回复：不要说破！  
-回复：不会吧不会吧 不会真的有人不馋他身子吧  
-回复：给我的监控开个美颜谢谢  
-还以为小熊不会更新了TT差点取关  
-时隔太久了！！！！我尖叫出声被室友打了  
——————  
［ForWoong后援会］  
高亮：小熊时隔三个月的新作将会在本周末发布！要记得准时观看、点赞、评论哦！

-已经等得花儿都谢了呜呜呜呜我的宝贝我晕  
-奶奶你关注的博主更新了呜呜呜呜呜呜  
-来赌是什么风格吗各位  
-回复：性感，别问为什么，我想看  
-回复：+1…  
-回复：酷一点的风格也很好啊，五年老粉表示以前那种拽拽的感觉超级让人怀念  
-回复：可爱，cute sexy那种，我想看  
-怎么还不到周末！  
——————  
［熊尼亲亲］  
友友们，有没有发现小熊用的那个表情…不继续说了 大概是我想多了？：D

-♡吗 怎么惹  
-噢 或许…  
-或许说的是那位…？  
-好像知道说的是谁了kkkkk表情而已啦 不用过度猜测了！  
——————  
［Leedo］  
大家晚上好。最近很喜欢这首歌，所以跳了一小段。吃了吗♡  
［视频：JOAH］

-吃了吃了 提前表白  
-豆居然喜欢甜甜的情歌…震撼  
-回复：干嘛啦哈哈不行啊  
-编舞也好温柔 是不是谈恋爱了  
-笑得好可爱！？  
-居然做了这么甜的编舞 还是本人吗  
——————  
［自言自语bot］  
ld最近编舞是不是越来越水 不想看了。。

-都没几个动作 就冲镜头笑笑 一堆小粉丝喊甜 无语  
-忙着谈恋爱吧呵呵  
●——●——●——●  
［woong］在［♡］合集中上传了视频［JOAH编舞 with Leedo］

［woong］  
新作上传啦 是第一次尝试情歌双人舞 大家觉得怎么样？  
之前两边都有发过剧透 或许有人猜出来了吗kkkk  
初次和Leedo哥合作 过程非常愉快🥰以后也请多多期待🤫  
［图片：练习室镜子前的合影］

-啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
-啊啊啊这个氛围怎么！又甜又色！！我口水掉下来了！！！！  
-中间那一段的对视…我昏…  
-做得太好了TT新风格也很合适！  
-梦幻联动！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
——————  
［Leedo］  
woong很厉害 期待以后合作♡//（转发）

-淦 前两天那个居然只是预告  
-回复：而且动作基本上完全没在正片里出现 好绝  
-［Leedo］回复：嗯 是编舞过程中决定不要的部分  
-回复：啊啊啊被翻牌惹  
-晕，所以以后还会有…你俩站一起好好看哦 神仙身高差哈哈哈哈  
-我奇怪地嗑到了…  
-回复：圈地自萌  
-回复：？我就把地圈这儿了 他俩编的情侣舞诶  
——————  
［熊尼亲亲］  
梦幻联动被我奶中了！！豆我最近超喜欢 平时做power型的编舞比较多 超级A…结果这次哈哈哈哈好乖像大狗勾 整个视频眼神宠得！我不得不嗑一秒钟  
整个舞氛围好棒 真的在恋爱的感觉 我仿佛看到了粉色泡泡

-同意  
-不想嗑的 但是太配了  
——————  
［自言自语bot］  
哈 成片其实做得还可以的 就是麦麸过头了吧 就差亲上了

-我也，连夜爬墙了崆峒山……………  
-哈哈哈笑得 把#豆熊是真的 打在公屏上 太无语了  
——————  
［ForWoong后援会］  
分享精选点评：  
1.节奏准得一如既往 不愧是woong啊 完全把音乐利用到极致了  
2.表情超级好 我直接恋爱！两位我都关注好几年啦 这次合作太梦幻！在循环了！  
3.有差异的动作里相同的手部细节 这个真的戳 恋爱的小温柔完全出来了TT  
小熊加油( ´▽` )各位都观看了吗？  
●——●——●——●  
［woong］  
下午茶🤟（feat. 买单的Leedo哥）  
［图片：两杯奶茶］

-小熊吃多点！！  
-又和Leedo在一起编舞吗？！  
-哦哦哦哥哥人真好  
-我也想点奶茶勒…勾引我发胖！！  
——————  
［自言自语bot］  
额这还有售后呢…笑到了

-孝鼠 kswlkswl  
-#豆熊是真的 过气糊糊麦麸炒作的甜蜜日常 敬请关注  
-#豆熊是真的 awsl  
●——●——●——●  
［woong］在［♡］合集中上传了视频［🐯🐥vlog 1］

［woong］  
woong王子带着do骑士去了迪士尼🎡

-哇 小熊最近和Leedo玩得很好诶？  
-最近两个月好像一直黏在一起 小熊和豆：D是在准备新作吗或许  
-会等到在乐园拍的新舞嘛  
-小互动甜昏了！小熊对哥哥撒娇的样子我直接晕晕！！！  
-咔咔咔楼上怎么嗑的 我全程笑得快昏迷过去 一直拌嘴好好玩  
——————  
［自言自语bot］  
#豆熊是真的 在认真营业了

-5jby  
-麻了  
●——●——●——●  
［woong］在［♡］合集中上传了视频［Criminal翻跳+改编 with Leedo］  
［woong］在［♡］合集中上传了视频［🐯🐥搬家vlog］

［woong］  
这礼拜超多更新 第七支vlog和第九个合作编舞🥰要去帮忙做收尾工作啦 大家看得开心～

-［Leedo］：…其实已经收拾完了

-我靠靠靠靠那个crrrrrrimkkma  
-回复：啊啊啊我也是手抖得打不了字xjshna  
-回复：太超过了…贴身热舞这种（在擦鼻血了  
-小熊扯豆领带的时候我真的尖叫！  
-控制力绝了 每一作进步都超大啊 不止是说舞蹈进步 眼神互动和表情什么的也是 小细节越来越甜美嗷  
-总觉得你俩之间氛围特别好 性张力（是可以说的吗）拉满了 所有动作都有互相呼应那种 好暧昧噢…  
-友友们等一下 看那个vlog 救命  
-救命  
-救命  
-救命+10086  
-救命友友们#豆熊是真的  
-我晕同居了？只能说#豆熊是真的  
-？  
-啊没想到…  
-回复：仔细想想也不完全是 其实当时woong单独开了一个合集的时候就应该想到来着  
-回复：对哦 熊从来没开过除了By woong以外的合集…那个时候就开始了吗晕  
——————  
［ForWoong后援会］  
分享精选点评：  
1.性感表达到极致了 两个人是完全两个类型的性感 但都做得非常好 完成度很高。熊是脆弱的诱人的勾起欲望的性感，豆是成熟冷静又外放的表达欲望的性感，我真的可以！铁打的鸡笼也关不住我！  
2.天啊这种有来有往的好像在过招一样的 针锋相对又迷之融洽的感觉 我不应该在这里我应该在床底……并不是完全的 斯德哥尔摩综合症 这种有点病娇的感觉？而是知道被诱惑还游刃有余地出击 这样子的感觉（我在说什么 3.woong yyds 表现力让屏幕前的我疯狂起鸡皮疙瘩 眼神太鲨…

各位看了吗？留下评论吧～请多多支持我们豆x熊的组合♪(^∇^*)

-后援会发cp内容不…哦是熊自己先官宣的啊 那没事了  
-无心彩虹屁 含泪扣99  
-woong无论怎样都是我最喜欢的dancer～祝福！  
-真的很配！  
——————  
［自言自语bot］  
？99。。。。

-原来真的在谈啊…  
-我晕 这下真的有嗑到…不行我要坚守立场  
-回复：姐妹，我已经订阅频道了（跪  
-回复：入股吧 负隅顽抗是没有意义的xx  
（账号已注销）


End file.
